


【带土中心】没有意义的怪物

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship, 带琳
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【带土中心】没有意义的怪物

很久很久以前，在某个地方，有只名为带土的怪物，他不知道为什么而活。

怪物非常非常想要明白存在的意义。

所以怪物就踏上旅途，去寻找活着的理由。

但是，因为世界很大，

所以带土分裂成两只，踏上旅途。

一只往东，

一只往西。

往东走的带土，找到一个村庄。

“红眼睛的一族，请让你成为我活着的意义吧。”

“我们并不缺少族人啊。”

“——如果成为我活着的意义的话，我就把强大的力量当作谢礼。”

“真的吗，增加重要的战斗力很有价值，就成为你活着的意义吧。”

怪物就加入宇智波一族了。

怪物变成了红眼睛的宇智波带土。

宇智波慢慢变成了村子里最繁盛的一族。但是，有一天……

“看看我！看看我！我身体里的怪物已经长得这么大了哦。”

卡哩卡哩，咕叽咕叽，嘎吱嘎吱，咕嘟。

肚子饿的怪物，把族人全部都吃掉了。

带土又变回了没有意义的怪物。

往东走的怪物，遇到了一个很厉害的人。

带土觉得少年很帅气。

“旗木卡卡西，请让你成为我活着的意义吧。”

“我不需要阻碍任务的东西。”

“——如果成为我活着的意义的话，我就把漂亮的眼睛当作谢礼。”

“真的吗，我确实失去了一只眼睛，就成为你活着的意义吧。”

怪物就把眼睛送给卡卡西了。

怪物变成了只有一只眼睛的宇智波带土。

他加入了卡卡西的队伍，和他一起跟金头发的老师学习。

他成为了卡卡西的伙伴和英雄，任务无往不利。但是，有一天……

“看看我！看看我！我身体里的怪物已经长得这么大了哦。”

卡哩卡哩，咕叽咕叽，嘎吱嘎吱，咕嘟。

肚子饿的怪物，吃掉了老师和他的妻子，抛弃了卡卡西。

怪物又变回了没有意义的怪物。

继续走的怪物，来到了与世无争的和平村庄。

怪物遇到了一个温柔的女孩子。

“——如果你成为我活着的意义的话，我就给你力量。”

“我不需要太强大的力量。”

“——如果成为我活着的意义的话，我可以为了你毁灭世界。”

“我并没有那么重要的价值啊。”

“——如果成为我活着的意义的话，我就把永远喜欢你当作谢礼。”

“真的吗，被人喜欢好像不错呢，就成为你活着的意义吧。”

怪物变成了琳的青梅竹马，和她一起长大了。

琳还是那个温柔普通的女孩子。

所有人都祝福他们。

“你们会幸福的！你们会幸福的！”

怪物爱上了琳。

他喜欢和女孩在一起的生活，也很喜欢被她注视着，所以肚子虽然饿，却忍耐下来了。

每天每天，肚子饿得咕噜咕噜叫，还是忍耐下来了。

但是，因为肚子实在太饿了——

“看看我！看看我！我身体里的怪物已经长得这么大了哦。”

怪物不想吃小琳，把威胁到小琳的人全部都吃掉了。

卡哩卡哩，咕叽咕叽，嘎吱嘎吱，咕嘟。

还是不够。

有一天，怪物遇到了往西走的怪物。

“另一个带土——我找到活着的意义了哦，一个非常棒非常有价值的意义。”

往西走的怪物说了。

“我不是带土，我叫斑。在这个世界我不需要意义，因为这个世界是虚假的。”

”我杀死了你的小琳，你也和我一起前往真实的世界吧，那才有我们存在的意义。”

卡哩卡哩，咕叽咕叽，嘎吱嘎吱，咕嘟。

带土把往西走的怪物吃掉了。

抱着琳的尸体，带土继续走。

好不容易才找到的价值，却没有任何价值了。

带土成为了谁也不是的男人，可能世界真的是虚假的吧。

THE END


End file.
